Robotic systems or telemanipulators for minimally invasive surgery, in particular for laparoscopic surgery, are replacing the operating instruments usually guided manually by the surgeon, such as, for example, surgical instruments, endoscope and camera, with a motorized positioning. The operating instruments to be used are guided into the inside of a patient via one or more trocars. Trocar denotes an instrument using which the surgeon in minimally invasive surgery creates an access to the body cavity of the patient (usually the abdomen or the chest cavity), wherein the access is held open by a tube. The mounting of movement mechanics and control logic provided in the robotic system enables the movement of the operating instruments about a pivot point in 2 degrees of freedom (x, y) as well as a translational movement of the operating instruments along the instrument axis (z). The invariant point of the movement in 2 degrees of freedom (x, y) is called the pivot point. This pivot point ideally lies in or near the penetration point of the trocar through the patient's abdominal wall. The control logic of a robotic system must know the pivot point, or the pivot point must be defined by the structural design of the movement mechanics, in order to restrict a movement of the operating instrument such that the biomechanical stress on the tissue around the trocar is as low as possible.
Robotic systems known from the state of the art are based on robotic arms with an active movement of an operating instrument which, on the one hand, require a large installation space and wherein, because of the typical embodiments, it is difficult to avoid collisions as a result of the movement sequences of the robotic arms.
During a minimally invasive surgical procedure at least two, as a rule, three to four surgical instruments, such as graspers, scissors, needle holders, dissectors, as well as a camera or an endoscope, are used, each of which is guided into the inside of the patient's body via a separate trocar. This means that, for each operating instrument used, there is a robotic arm which controls the positions of the robotic arms and the active movement of the instrument.